


Art Masterpost - This is Not a Drill

by Amaradex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradex/pseuds/Amaradex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'This is Not a Drill' by dedougal/akadougal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Masterpost - This is Not a Drill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Not A Drill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075330) by [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal). 



Cover:

 

* * *

 

Banner:

 

* * *

_A figure stumbled out of the flames, mostly familiar. He slumped to one side and Stiles could just make out the ruins of his clothing in the flicker of light from the flames. Derek finally let him go and Stiles ran forward, desperate and needy. He needed his dad. He couldn’t let his dad go._

_His dad looked up at him, eyes flashing yellow, teeth sharp, claws out. “Stiles?”_

__

 

* * *

_His dad reached out a hand, put on his concentration face (which Stiles used to joke made him look constipated) and slowly transformed his hand into claws._

__

 

* * *

_It only took a moment to lick a thick stripe up Stiles’ neck, making him shriek out in disgust. Derek nosed at the damp skin approvingly, before using his strength to tip Stiles back and then crawling over him to hold him down, to make him smell right again. Stiles protesting, pushing at him without any hope of shifting him. His hands were more tugging at the fur than trying to shove him away anyway._

__

 

* * *

_Derek roared at the inky black creature, his claws ready to tear and shred and do all kinds of nasty violence. It looked unimpressed, its forward facing eyes (predator eyes, Stiles’ brain supplied, like hawks) fixed on Derek for a moment before it tossed its seaweed laden mane. And, seriously? They were miles from the coast. It pawed idly at the muddy ground._

__

 

* * *

_Derek readied himself for another attack but the next figure out of the door was another alpha, a woman, who had her claws unsheathed and wrapped around Stiles’ dad’s neck._

__


End file.
